sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
IFC Films
}} IFC Films is an American film production and distribution company based in New York City. It is an offshoot of IFC owned by AMC Networks. It distributes mainly independent films under its own name, select foreign films and documentaries under its Sundance Selects label and genre films under its IFC Midnight label. It operates the IFC Center. History IFC has several ventures in video on demand (VOD), available through cable television pay-per-view, Apple iTunes, and formerly Blockbuster's Movielink. In 2002, IFC Films struck a deal with MGM Home Entertainment to release its theatrical films to home video. In 2006, IFC launched IFC First Take combining a limited theatrical release with video on demand being available the same day, the films included would be shown at IFC owned IFC Center, as well as other theaters, Landmark Theatres were the first outside theaters announced. That same year, In 2006, IFC Films began distributing some films to Apple iTunes. The first batch were thirteen films with nominations in the Film Independent Spirit Awards. In a March 2008 panel discussion, IFC Film's Arianna Bocco stated that all its films would be released through First Take. That same year, IFC launched IFC Festival Direct, a platform for video on demand distribution, for films that aren't slated for a theatrical release in the United States, the idea of Festival Direct was to remove the term direct-to-video. in 2010, it was announced that IFC Films would be launching a division titled IFC Midnight, the division would focus on releasing horror, sci-fi, thrillers, erotic arthouse, and action. On May 27, 2010, IFC Films struck another home video distribution deal with Paramount Home Media Distribution. In February 2015, Shout! Factory's Scream Factory made a deal with IFC Films to release their titles on their IFC Midnight label. This included the Blu-ray and DVD releases of The Babadook and Backcountry, among others. Releases IFC Films' first release was a drama in 1999, Spring Forward, directed by Tom Gilroy. Over 600 releases have followed, including: 2000s * Strangers (2007) — by Guy Nattiv and Erez Tadmor 2010s * Personal Shopper (2017) - by Olivier Assayas * The Devil's Candy (2017) - by Sean Bryne * Queen of the Desert (2017) - by Werner Herzog * Chuck (2017) - by Philippe Falardeau * Wakefield (2017) - by Robin Swicord * Band Aid (2017) - by Zoe Lister-Jones * The Journey (2017) - by Nick Hamm * Rebel in the Rye (2017) - by Danny Strong * Walking Out (2017) - by Alex & Andrew Smith * Sweet Virginia (2017) - by Jamie M. Dagg * The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017) - by The Malloy Brothers * Furlough (2018) - by Laurie Collyer * The Cured (2018) - by David Freyne * The Midnighters (2018) - by Julius Ramsay * Lowlife (2017) - by Ryan Prows * The Death of Stalin (2018) - by Armando Ianucci * Love After Love (2018) - by Russell Harbaugh * Wildling (2018) - by Fritz Böhm * The Escape (2018) - by Dominic Savage * Mary Shelley (2018) - by Haifaa Al-Mansour * A Kid Like Jake (2018) - by Silas Howard * The Catcher Was a Spy (2018) - by Ben Lewin * Blaze (2018) - by Ethan Hawke * Black 47 (2018) - by Lance DalyEvans, Greg (August 16, 2018) IFC Films Nabs U.S. Rights To ‘Black 47’: Lance Daly’s Historical Thriller Recounts Dark Irish Chapter, Deadline HollywoodRetrieved 21 August 2018 * Wildlife (2018) - by Paul Dano * The House That Jack Built (2018) - by Lars von Trier * Charlie Says (2018) - by Mary Harron * Donnybrook (2018) - by Tim Sutton * The Truth (2018) - by Hirokazu Kore-eda * Ophelia (2018) - by Claire McCarthy * An Acceptable Loss (2019) - by Joe Chappelle * Rust Creek (2019) - by Jen McGowan * The Nightingale (2019) - by Jennifer KentCollis, Clark (9 January 2019). * The Wedding Guest (2019) - by Michael Winterbottom See also *Scream Factory *Midnite Movies References External links *Official site * Category:Companies Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:IFC Films films Category:AMC Networks Category:Media companies established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments in New York (state) Category:Companies established in 1999